A Resourceful Friend of Hagrid's
by ComradeDelta
Summary: Hagrid has quite a good resourceful friend, and that certainly helped out Harry and Hermione very much. ONESHOT R&R


**Summary: Hagrid has a resourceful friend.**

"it's no use, Harry!" Hermione cried. "The Ministry has us surrounded, we're boxed in on all sides!" Tears fell from her eyes, and her nails dug into his skin where she gripped his arm.

"Hermione, we can't lose hope, there is a chance yet," Harry reassured her. The Ministry had been the victim of a coup from the Death Eaters, they were the last shining light for Magical Britain, they had to save it, but the situation was looking quite dire.

An odd roaring sound was slowly increasing in volume, and Harry vaguely recalled the sound. He and Hermione peered confusingly around the Great Hall, eliminating all direction, except for, well, _up._

They both looked up at the same time, coming to the same conclusion. The speel which caused enchanted sky of the Great Hall to exist had fallen apart long ago, as it was tied to the wards of the castle.

Abruptly, a speeding object crashed through the window of the Hall. He withdrew his wand, Hermione following his example.

Harry startled as he recognized... _A Motorcycle?_

His breath of realization was echoed by Hermione. The bike was similar to Hagrid's old bike but was painted black and red. His eyes automatically gravitated to the person who rode the bike and was surprised by the absence of anything that even _looked_ like Hagrid.

The massive humanoid rider, approximately seven feet tall, was wearing what seemed to be an old diving suit, complete with tanks on the back. The porthole shone an eerie yellow, and most of the suit was rusted.

The tires squealed as they met the stone floor, and kept on going. Harry prepared to dive out of the way of the fast-moving object, still gripping his wand cautiously.

Before they could be in much danger, the _thing_ stomped it's left metal foot onto the floor, and though still going a very fast speed, turned the bike leftwards.

Sparks flew from the boot, and the tires squealed and smoked.

The bike slid across the floor for a few seconds, gradually losing speed as it neared them until it halted it's movement entirely, about fifteen feet in front of them. The engine was flicked off, and the _thing_ turned it's attention to them.

"Potter, Weasley." It nodded at them. "I am Herr Delta, come with me if you wish to live."

Its voice was deep and creaky, and the porthole shone on them impatiently.

Harry shared an uncertain glance with Hermione, before approaching the hulking shape.

"Who sent you?" Harry questioned impatiently. The thing's gaze shifted from both of them to specifically Harry.

"I'm a friend of Hagrid's." It replied succinctly. "Our time frame is quite short, so I'd appreciate it if you'd stop _fucking_ standing there, and get the hell on."

Hermione stepped up beside him and gripped his shoulder. He turned to her, and she nodded. Sighing, they walked up to the bike and slung their legs over the seat behind the hulking shape of what claimed to be Hagrid's friend.

There wasn't much space, but they managed.

Finally, the thing spared them a final glance, and then the engine sputtered to life. The bike rumbled angrily beneath them, before the thing lifted its foot from the ground, and turned the bike around.

"Hold on." It barked at them.

They began to accelerate, and Hermione's hold on him tightened to a death grip.

Their speed began increased until they were barrelling along, straight towards a wall.

"Hey, uh, D-Delta, there's a wall ahead," Harry yelled over the incredible noise of the bike.

The thing spared them not a glance, before flicking a switch. Nothing seemed to have changed at all, and Harry wondered if the way he was gonna die was as a smear on the stone walls of Hogwarts.

They were twenty feet away, then fifteen, then ten, and then five.r Harry braced for impact, before an odd noise blasted his ears, almost like a pipe backing up. The wall swirled before a hole opened up

They sailed through the hole, encountering no resistance. The only problem was well... the Great Hall was on a cliff.

"You're a blooming madman, you know that!?" Hermione screeched at the thing. It had the cheek to laugh, of all things, as they dropped closer and closer to the water below.

Another switch was flicked, and the bike jolted forwards and sailed higher into the air. Hermione and Harry sighed in unison, relieved greatly.

Sadly, a roaring motorbike that probably was as loud as a damn explosion, wasn't exactly stealthy. A swarm of Ministry Wizards had diverted their attention from Hogwarts Castle, and to the bike soaring through the sky.

The slow-moving spells missed the bike entirely, but a smart Auror had the idea to use one of the spells which locked on to their target and followed.

The thing driving grunted in irritation, before it tilted the bike forwards, and began a straight course for the water. Harry recognized what the hulking form was intending to do, and as a Quidditch player, grinned in anticipation.

Just as they were about to splash into the watery depths of the lake, the thing jerked the handlebars upwards roughly, and the bike soared upwards into the air one more, the spells crashing into the water, and exploding violently.

The bike rode out the waves of explosions easily, in fact, if anything they gave it more speed.

"Hold on, I'm engaging the Faccelaroter engines," Delta informed them.

The hulking form flicked yet another switch, and the bike pulsed with magical energy underneath them, before the bike jolted forward abruptly, and the scenery flew past them at unbelievable speeds, almost blurring.

Approximately ten minutes later, the Faccelaroter engine disengaged, and they cruised along towards a vast expanse of water, The Atlantic Ocean. The hulking form of Delta angled the bike down, and they descended slowly, before touching down on the sand.

The bike continued going forwards, before Delta stomped his foot down once again, abruptly stopped them and kicking up a massive cloud of sand, none of which got into their eyes, somehow.

Harry hopped off the massive motorbike and helped Hermione off, who was in a state of semi-paralysis. The hulking form of Delta got off as well and towered well over both their heads.

After consoling Hermione, he turned to the massive beast and stuck out his hand.

"Thank you, so, so, much." He professed. "Without you, we couldn't have escaped in any possible way." it was true, they'd been trapped.

"Your welcome, Potter." Delta's low voice replied. "Tell Hagrid I fulfilled my debt... well, and that I said hello." The hulking form shook with mirth, before mounting its bike, engine kicking into action.

Waving them farewell, and turning to the vast expanse of the Atlantic Ocean, the bike roared forwards and tipped into the water's depths.

Harry and Hermione stood and watch in awe as soon the rumbling of the bike underwater faded away, and the bubbles from the exhaust disappeared onto the horizon.


End file.
